The present invention relates generally to box type containers and more particularly to a box type container adapted to retain footwear.
Box type containers for footwear have not changed appreciably from their inception and consequently have not been updated to take advantage of modern day containerizing techniques. Conventional shoe boxes consist of a lower receptacle with mutually perpendicular side and end walls defining an unobstructed interior portion in which a pair of shoes or the like are positioned and separated by a sheet of tissue paper to prevent damaging frictional contact between the shoes. A lid or top for the box typically has a peripheral down turned flange which fits over the upper edge of the receptacle portion of the box to selectively close the box. The boxes do not have nesting capabilities nor can they be reliably stacked in a closed condition since there are no cooperative means on the box for restraining relative movement when stacked vertically upon each other.